


The Thing That Happened In January.

by Chocovevo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Honestly just felt like writing this at 2 Am, I think?, Non Despair, Oh yeah Kokichi and Shuichi are brothers, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, in this fic at least, kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Ouma is Shuichi's brother.





	The Thing That Happened In January.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm not dead! Sorry guys, school, and anxiety often just eats up my time -v-;;  
> Also, no motivation. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This is based on something that happened to me in..November I'm pretty sure? And I was Shuichi lmao.

“Shuichi! Hurry up in there!” Kokichi shouted as he obnoxiously knocked on the bathroom door. Earlier in the day, he had spilled Panta all over his pure white clothes. Originally, he didn’t see it has a big deal. Then a cultist decided it was an AMAZING idea to pour a whole teapot of water on him. He didn’t even know how or why. Angie just came over to his house and preached about how “Auta has a new cleansing ritual!” Apparently, she was trying to…”baptize” everyone? With a teapot?? This is why he never talks to her. 

“Have some patience Kokichi!” His brother said, almost teasingly. Kokichi’s only response was quickening his loud knocks. “SHUICHI I WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T GET OUT.” There was silence, but, if listened closely, you could hear Saihara trying to quiet his laughing. ‘FUCKING LITTLE BITCH WAS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE.’

Why was Kokichi so funny when mad.  
Bored of waiting and knocking outside the door, he walked up and down in the hallway. If he were completely honest, he was planning his brother’s murder and how he could get away with it. Was there such a thing called ‘Tea Overdose’? To Google!  
Suddenly, he heard a VERY close scream into his ear, which prompted him to scream back. Suddenly the two brothers were just screaming at each other. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Shuichi shouted. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Kokichi shouted at the same time.

Then Kokichi started to laugh as Shuichi continued with his mini screaming session. “OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUICHI!” He choked out, his laughing so hard that he had to clutch his sides. Saihara just stood, looking extremely terrified in the most amusing way ever.  
“WHAT’S HILARIOUS IS THAT I SCREAMING BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED!” He laughed as he got on his knees, the laughter filling him up. Shuichi only glared at him before stomping to his bedroom.

“NO WAIT SHUICHI WAIT,” Ouma shouted, getting off of his knees.  
It was too late for the door got in the way of Ouma continuing to laugh with/at his brother. 

God. So emo.


End file.
